


Digimon Tamers Code Error

by Ajm8888



Category: Digimon Tamers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Disease, Fear, Gen, Government Agencies, Government Conspiracy, Military, Multi, NSA, Pandemics, President, Quarantine, Transformation, United Nations, digimon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-10-03 18:15:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20457347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ajm8888/pseuds/Ajm8888
Summary: In a desperate effort to prove himself to his bosses, Yamaki tries an untested virus out. Unfortunately, his plans go pear-shaped and soon people of Shinjuku are turning into the thing he hates, Digimon. Now The Tamers, their families, the people of Tokyo, are slowly plunged into chaos. Our heroes must be careful in the changing city. Rating may increase later on.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Digimorphs! Season 03](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/514475) by Alex Warlorn. 

Digimon Tamers Code Error

Prologue

Who would have believed at the turn of the 21st Century mankind would face a situation it has never before had to face? A threat to its very existence in a way we never imagined. Before the events of 2003-2004, Digimon was a children-centered franchise. Cards, cartoons, games, accessories and other miscellaneous side items. The world was more focused on the daily problems of terrorism, war, corruption, disease, celebrities, scandals, and other trivialities. But those that knew Digimon weren't fictional most took their existence more a secret to keep the public from panicking and protect themselves. The few children selected to control these creatures by an unknown party were the frontline of defense. But none of them (from a spy boss agency or his bosses to the Tamers) realized what would happen if the common flu and a computer virus intermingled in a space where the two would meet. The effects of those months still affect us to this day.

In 2003 several Japanese children received Digimon. They partnered with Digimon that were similar to them. Takato Matsuki created his own Digimon, Guilmon. Rika Nonaka a champion of the card game became partners with Renamon. Henry Lee Wong partnered with Terriermon.

Takato Matsuki has met up with Henry Lee Wong, his Digimon Terriermon, and Rika Nonaka, and her Digimon Renamon. These Tamers have fought several digital monsters. They had problems with each other as children always do. They disagreed and got angry with the

As events unfolded for our heroes, a certain sunglasses-wearing government agent has come under criticism by his superiors.

It was October, the trees had lost their leaves. The holiday of Halloween was approaching fast. Of course, as a youth the blonde-haired Mitsuo Yamaki never celebrated Halloween. It was a mix of family reasons and the fact that only recently had Halloween caught on in Japan.

Yamaki was in his office in the Tokyo City Hall towers, it was sparse by Japanese standards. A desk, a small bonsai tree, a Japanese flag, a camera, projector, and screen assembly, and an ashtray. The projector was there for video conferences. Usually the Chief Cabinet Secretary and a handful of deputy ministers.

Today was one of those annoying meetings he hated where the brass looked over his reports and he outsmarted them time and time again.

But today was different.

Once the projector turned on and warmed up Yamaki saw one thing, at the center of the screen, was the Prime Minister. His horn-rimmed glasses were well known, the PM had a frustrated look on his face. Yamaki then scanned the assembled group; Foreign Minister Uneo, he looked tired, Defense Minister Yamada was rubbing his bald scalp, General Mikumo of the Japanese Self Defense Force And half the cabinet deputy ministers as well.

This was not going to go well...

[----]

Takato and Guilmon played and trained at the park as it rained. Guilmon's home was nice but the oncoming winter months were making it cold.  
“Takatomon can I get a blankie? Asked the infant-like Digimon. “Why boy?” Takato was writing his ideas down.  
“It gets cold at night. I don't like being chilly.”  
“Alright, I'll have to go home and get some old ones. Does that work?” Guilmon lept at Takato and hugged him.  
“Thank you Takatomon!” cheered the happy dino-Digimon. “By the way do you have some peanut butter?”  
Takato just sighed. There went his allowance again.

[----]

Yamaki remembered his childhood in private school all the times he got into trouble for going off and doing what he wanted. Well, this tribunal as he was thinking of it seemed to be like that. The Prime Minister was charging him with perjury, ignoring orders, wasting government funds, and running his own foreign policy. The Prime Minister was working to something.  
“But that is not the worst of it.” said the statesman. “What's the worst thing about this is the Americans know about this after you hacked them.” The image of the elected leader of Japan stared at him from his office. “You think you are the only one with super hacking technology? The American's invented hacking. Yamaki I-I don't believe the cheek you have as an executive!”  
The Chief Cabinet Secretary had risen his hand quietly a minute ago and the Prime Minister pointed at him.”Sir, you are forgetting the fact that the original purpose of the agency.” the cabinet man said in soothing calm voice.  
“Yes, I am.” the Prime Minister sat down he took a drink of water. “Your group was meant to gather signals intelligence on our neighbors, enemies, criminals, and so forth.”  
The military man spoke up, “You have created a massive Japanese defense monetary hole. Almost a hundred billion yen in size. Helicopters, personnel, vehicles, equipment, and harpoons.” The Prime Minister scoffed. “Are you hunting whales? We get enough flak over that as is!”  
“Sir all these expenses are needed to fight the digital monsters. If I do not have them these creatures will breakthrough and attack Ginza. Do you want to be that Prime Minister?” Yamaki had to scare them, it worked with the last prime minister. The Prime Minister narrowed his eyes.  
“No I don't, BUT!” the PM interrupted Yamaki as he piped up, “but I want to be able to afford a missile defense system in case Kim Jong Il decides to fire a bio-weapon or chemical rocket at Tokyo.”  
Yamaki stared at the screen, the Prime Minister had largely ignored him in his two and a half years in office. Yamaki knew from the beginning when the current PM was the Chief Cabinet Secretary he opposed the creation of Hypnos, but Prime Minister Tsuburaya had convinced him to go with it. He served briefly as Yamaki's boss before Tsuburaya was forced out of office.

Yamaki waited as the government officials talked it over. He wondered what was going to happen. After a few minutes, the Prime Minister leaned back from talking with his ministers. “Yamaki, I will give you two months and one chance to fix this problem. Either you find a solution to prevent these wild ones from attacking Tokyo or I will fire you. I will put into a position like chief rice counter in Kyushu. Got it?!” the Prime Minister commanded.  
“Yes, Sir!” Yamaki said nervously.  
“Good.” The screen turned off and Yamaki had to catch his breath. “Goddam him!”

In the Prime Minister's office, the PM was beaming. “I showed him who's boss. Was I too forceful Ogata?” the Prime Minister asked the Yamaki's direct boss.  
“No but I think you made him panic.” the other glasses-wearing cabinet official responded as he drank some water.  
“Well, we need oversight on him. His attitude towards us has been less than healthy. I reminded him that he is a government agent and that he has no time for obsessions on the government's money. These Digi-mon will not be his white whale. But I had to make it look like he can dig himself out.” The rest of the cabinet had left. Yamada was needed for official duties as were the other officials that had come. The Prime Minister, his Chief Cabinet Secretary, and a few aides remained. The Chief Cabinet Secretary was finishing up some notes, Ogata at least did a good job of keeping Yamaki on a tight leash. Chief Cabinet Secretary Ogata looked up and smiled at his boss and friend, he had an idea afoot.  
“How about a wager?” Ogata looked at the Prime Minister. The Prime Minister seemed to wave it off.  
“Oh come on Mitamura. When have you been shy of a bet?” The Prime Minister turned a little red at that comment.  
“For what? His success? I want him to fail.” Mitamura stated bluntly with a laugh.

“Then I'll bet Yamaki is successful.”  
“Alright.”  
Let's make it 5000 yen.”  
Prime Minister Mitamura laughed. “Deal. I will get a new 5000 yen note!”

[----]

Rika Nonaka was in Odaiba for the Digimon Card Tournament she managed to defeat to the fourteen other players in her bracket. The only player against her now was a boy from Nagoya.  
The Nagoya boy had a Weregururmon with several modify cards. He managed to use his card and nearly trap her. She countered with a Harpymon and her speed and armor cards.

“Ladies and gentleman Rika Nonaka is once again the undefeated champion!” exclaimed the emcee.  
She was the best around. Rika knew it. She saw Renamon watching for a second outside the store this event took place.

Of course what she was less enthused about was her grandmother applauding saying “Go Rika!” Of course, it was in a very polite manner. Rika groaned and rolled her eyes.  
She got a trophy and the first senior deputy executive assistant managing vice-president for public relations (Japan), congratulated Rika for her win. She rolled her eyes at the creepy young businessman.

Her mother was away at a photo-shoot in Sweden, Rumiko emailed grandma and the message she sent was;  
“Had a blast in Stockholm, be back to celebrate Ruki's victory!”  
Rumiko was currently in first-class and probably asleep.

But even if Rika groaned she did not mind her grandmother cheering her on. In many ways, she thought of Grandma Seiko as her mother. Sure she was a tomboy but she did love her grandmother. She just never showed it. She was scared if she showed her feelings to her grandma then she could be open to things she did not want to be open to.

[----]

The Wong household in Tokyo was a rather nice home for a family of half Japanese half Chinese Children and their parents. Karin was spouting her political ideas, Ritchie was staying quiet as he read up on the manual for a potential job in Hakone, Suzy was still playing with her Terriermon plush. Henry Lee Wong was too busy looking at his game boy, Mayumi was into a gossip rag, and Janyu was watching the news on the TV.

“..and that is how Jiro the Kitten nearly caused an international incident.” smiled the female reporter.

“Only a cat could nearly cause a major incident between North and South Korea.” Henry groaned at the male reporter. He hated it when they made bad jokes.

“The Prime Minister refused to comment on the recent allegation of political mishandling of the North Korean five-party talks. The Opposition blames the PM's deliberate mishandling of the event and Foreign Affairs Minister Uneo's gaff about Kim Il Sung. The Prime Minister's Office stated that the gaff was North Korean paranoia.” The reporter shuffled his paperwork. His female co-anchor looked at the camera.  
“Several civil liberties groups have claimed that the government is illegally monitoring the private emails, phone calls, and messages over the internet without a warrant. This activity the group's claim has been done without oversight. The leading groups, led by the Librarian Association of Japan claim that like their American counterparts the government has asked for data on patron book check out the information.” The male reporter huffed as his female counterpart finished.

“We go now to China. The Chinese Government has reported that a major server farm suffered damage from a massive fire in Chongqing.” The news showed a skyscraper ablaze. “It is believed to be an electrical fire. The Chinese Government made a statement that the cause fire has yet to be discovered but the People's Armed Police have said it is possible to be subversive activity.” The footage showed firefighters and people running for the damaged blazing building. The images changed to a building with many broken windows and several blackened floors. “Some analysts say that the Chinese need to desperately modernize safety protocols in office buildings. The local government officials are saying the server farm is a complete loss. Estimates put the destroyed facilities at 200 to 500 million American dollars ” The female anchor smiled the male anchor took his cue.

“In the US; The American President, James Lawrence, has been campaigning for his re-election though most experts put his re-elections chances high as his numbers are still high following his major education reforms and strong security status following the September 11th terrorist attacks. Though the competition to oppose the President will be a tight one. Many..”  
“Janyu turn off that dribble. I don't care for politics.” complained his wife as Janyu turned the channel to a repeat of a popular game show.  
“Today on Trapdoors!” A salaryman walks into an elevator and is suddenly dropped through the floor, his screams are heard. “Best of Trapdoors!”. The show began as the Trapdoors theme began to drone from the TV program, it showed people falling down mountains,  
off of docks, a car driving into a covered hole, and much more zaniness.

Janyu wanted a real conversation with his children. “I saw a sale on dolls...” Suzy's little face lit up as she dropped Terriermon and was giving her father the puppy dog eyes. “Pwease daddy can I have a new doll. Twerriermon needs a fwiend.” Janyu's defenses were powerless to her. Few could say no to his daughter. Only Lee and his wife could resist. Even then the fight to resist Suzy was difficult. His daughter was a master manipulator.  
Maybe Janyu was overthinking this...  
As Janyu was being pleaded by Suzy, Henry left the table. He took Terriermon with. He handed the small Digimon a plate of food when they entered his room. His thoughts were on the news from China he saw for a second in the news of the fire, a fiery bird Digimon. Looked like a Birdramon. He only saw for a few seconds but it was in the footage the news repeated over and over. 'At least Digimon aren't just in Japan.' he shook that thought from his head and smiled.  
“I hope you don't mind this but when have you ever minded hot dogs?” Lee smirked.  
“I love hot dogs,” Terriermon said right before stuffing his face full of processed meat product. “Ifh that all?” said the small dog-like creature.  
“Yes.” Henry laughed.  
“Awww.....” Terriermon sighed with a stuffed face, “I wanted mhore.”  
“Moumentai.” Henry replied.

[----]

The little devil Digimon Impmon was bored. He tormented adults and taunted children. He was now watching a local homeless man being forced out of the park by the police.  
“I warn you! The people of this city will be burned by the hand of God! I have seen it! The people will turn into demons! Demons! You know I am right! OW, you're hurting me!” The homeless man was being hurt by the police officers as they took him to the paddy wagon. A couple of bully club strikes didn't help the man’s pain. In Japan, Homelessness was treated as an issue they'd rather ignore. Only recently did the local governments acknowledge it as real.

In Tokyo, though the police were rather rough with the crazy man. But the old man was putting up one hell of a fight.  
“All of you will become demons. At first, you won't notice it! Maybe some of you will but by then it will be too late! You will all die in a nuclear fire! You will all die in a nuclear fire! You will all die in a nuclear fire!” the homeless man was finally forced into the paddy wagon. Impon huffed from his treetop perch.  
“What a nut!” he said as he ran off towards Shibuya, maybe he could annoy people near that doggy statue.

[----]

Across the Pacific, in the northwest facing office, a man looked at the ugly building across the way from the building his office was in. Why did the government have to build that thing one hundred and fifteen years ago? It was like it wanted to be French. It was called “French Second Empire” style architecture. He thanked God he was not the only man that thought the building was ugly.

Mark Twain said it was “the ugliest building in America.” Harry Truman called the building “The greatest monstrosity in America.”

Yet the former State, Navy, and War building now called the Old Executive Office Building had a lot of history. From Cordell Hull meeting with the Japanese emissaries after the bombing of Pearl Harbor to the first televised Presidential Press conference to Nixon’s secret office. The OEOB as it was often called did have plenty of history.

But the man with his greying hair smirked he had an office in the best building the world. He was at the crown of American power, he worked for the President of the United States, and was shaping American policy.

He walked back to his desk, taking off the blue suit jacket in the process. While to most they’d think that was boring, the official thought it was great. He would have a mark on history. He aimed for Kissinger levels but would be happy if he was not levels of Iran-Contra stupidity.

The man knew as a former director of the NSA he’d have some problems if the President wanted him to be Secretary of Defense. But his past with Congress made them leery to consider confirming him currently. Instead, he just ended up in a nice office that was less than one hundred feet from the Oval Office. Despite being a retired general, the National Security Advisor still had many things to convince his boss off.

One of these insurmountable problems was convincing the President that Digimon were not an issue. He gave the President the brief years ago when he became president but the President wanted to “Focus more internally.” The new president wanted to stay out of international affairs at the time.

Sadly international affairs came to American shores on the Eleventh of September.

Quickly the director and his people at the National Security Agency began to work. They located those who funded the terrorists, people who may have been aided by the hijackers and everyone using email and internet communications. ECHELON gave the President and the always grumpy Congress results.

The problem his former Agency came to was always Digimon. Sure these things did not emerge much in America but some fool in Japan was helping it happen. Mitsuo Yamaki, the youngest son of the best career diplomat Japan had in the last thirty year was that fool. Yamaki was a control freak and he wanted to be the one who ran the net. NSA Director Dennings told the National Security Advisor that, “Yamaki is the greatest threat to ECHELON and Palisades. He is gonna screw up big, he’ll keep screwing up, and the screw-ups will just get bigger.”

He rubbed his chin. The setting sun was blocked by the hideous building to his west. He eyed the staffers leaving the office for home. He wondered if the new anti-Digimon weapons he got onto the DoD budget would get snipped. He had seen firsthand how powerful those creatures were in 1991.

But now the military had anti-Digimon weapons. The tests in California were a resounding success. Yes, it tanked and not Digimon but the EMP weapons still worked the same. Of course, EMPs would be a neutron bomb to a Digimon. Congress approved them with flying colors. It met all goals in the War on Terror. Of course, it did not matter that those enemies did not have the prowess in technology.

The American National Security Advisor ran his right hand through his crew-cut hair. Well at least he’d have a quiet weekend, fishing with the President at Camp David was relaxing.

[----]

Calumon watched a bizarre humon, he was dressed like a cop yet it sounded like he was a human form Impmon. He was talking to a woman dressed like a cop talking like Renamon.  
“We stop the security van, we use the bomb threat ruse, and if they get out easily we take the van, if not plan b.” replied the woman.  
“Yup and we please the Yakuza. With their cut.”  
Calumon ran off towards the playground. Humans were weird.

[----]

For the next week, the headline was the billion yen robbery. A woman was dressed as a police officer had flagged them down. She had informed the security people a bomb was on their van. They did not leave the van. That was when they were forced out by her partner.  
A man dressed as a cop forced out the security men and took a billion yen.  
The police had no idea where it was.

[----]

Yamaki was working on his masterpiece. It was so simple a virus that infected and destroyed the Digimon! The kicker was the infected Digimon would remain unaware until it was too late.  
Oh, he would show Mitamura, the bastard!

When his father introduced Mitamura in 1987 to the young Yamaki they instantly took to disliking the other. It happened in a cafeteria near the National Diet Building. Mitamura was a young MP on his way to the top of the political ladder, Yamaki was about to go into the school for government employees. Yamaki's father was a career diplomat. The scandals of the late Eighties and early Nineties had made Mitamura's career rise higher. Mitamura was his boss for a year right after Yamaki convinced Tsubaraya's predecessor and Tsubaraya. Mitamura hated Yamaki and convinced the PM to not listen to these crazy monster claims. But Yamaki still had some connections. So Hypnos got money and was allowed to exist. But the worst thing happened in Yamaki's mind, Mitamura became Prime Minister.

Tsuburaya was a moron, he gaffed, he damaged foreign relations, he upset Ambassadors Foley and Baker. His term as Prime Minister had nearly ruined relations between the US, China, Russia, the EU, and so many other nations it made Yamaki's head spin. How had a one-man caused so much damage? Yamaki knew Mitamura forced him out and Tsuburaya was now enjoying retirement in Hokkaido. Though he still ran a sizeable faction of the party.

Yamaki was going to show Mitamura, he'd show him. Yamaki would prove the PM wrong and survive. Mitsuo Yamaki was going to achieve his success. Killing Digimon and running a powerful intelligence agency.  
The code would take time to write but he'd show Riley and Talley his code and then fire them. Well Talley, Riley he was interested in.  
“Maybe I prove Mitamura wrong I can get a vacation.” he scoffed.

Yamaki did not notice the people watching him. Several intelligence agencies were watching Yamaki as he had the carelessness to intrude into their security networks. The Chinese, the Russians, the Americans, the South Koreans, and a couple of other nations had agents looking at Yamaki on and off. It was not a constant observation but they figured that the secret signals intelligence agency was the one they tracked breaching their systems. Of course, Yamaki knew he was being watched he just did care so he failed to notice them watching him.

He felt such methods were going to go away with the rise of information technology but he knew to be cautious in saying such a thing. Men in caves and primitive dwellings planned 9/11 and other terrorist acts. Sure a machine could place things together but a human intelligence was going to be needed. That fact perpetually annoyed him. Yamaki did have to fight tooth and claw for every yen he spent at Hypnos.

But he did not know something else was watching him.

[----]

Riley Ohtori was swimming in the Park Hyatt Hotel swimming pool. She loved swimming she was in control. Her relationship with Mitsuo Yamaki had faltered. Though she still worked for him, which was awkward as she had feelings for him. Oh sure she had thought about getting Yamaki to marry her but there was no way the job-focused Yamaki would fare well in a relationship. Yamaki's honor drove him as did his relationship with his father. Yamaki talked little of his father but she knew about Choei Yamaki's long distinguished career. She did not need to ask about the relationship between the two to know it was none existent. It was hard to get the director to open up his feelings. Also, their relationship probably violated many civil service rules about employee-supervisor relations.

Oh well, Yamaki and her were at least involved romantically and physically. Maybe she fulfilled a need of his. Riley did not care. She just liked being around him. Hell, she even smoked with him at times. She was not partial to smoking but with Yamaki, she felt special. So she smoked with him from time to time. It did affect her swimming abilities. But love made no sense.

Riley just continued swimming. She was watched by most men in the pool and a few women for her grace. At least one man was watching her for his country. But he looked like a tourist so he was not noticed.

[----]

Talley Onodera was entering Hypnos HQ, she saw a familiar face. The young security guard was named Yamada. Talley knew him as Junishiro.  
“Junishiro how are you?” asked the Hypnos operator.  
“I am good Talley.” Junishiro nervously fiddled with his uniform.

“How are you?" Talley asked her friend.  
"I am good Miss Onodera." The guard replied politely. Talley blinked in a manner Yamada thought was seductive.  
"Well, I was wondering if you would not mind a date?" The guard beamed at the suggestion.  
"Hai! I'd love to." The cracking of Yamada's voice made Talley giggle. She thought the little security guard was an odd man.  
“Where would you like to go?” Yamada asked Talley.  
“I will let you pick that.” Talley winked.  
“Sh-sh-sh-sh-sure!” Yamada nodded, he readjusted his peak cap. “Oh go through!” The line behind Talley was about eight long now. Yamada was beet red by the time Tally went through. He embarrassingly began checking the others in the queue. But all he could think of was Talley.

[----]

As October turned into November the world's problems intensified. The wars in the Middle East had not soured but things were starting to go poorly. The American President was trying to get public support for military action in Pakistan, he was on TV a lot calling for the end of the Swiss cheese border between Afghanistan and Pakistan. The government of Pakistan was attempting to seem competent, it failed terrifically. Of course,e US-Russia relations dominated the headlines as the inclusion of Georgia, Ukraine, the Baltic States, and several members of the former Warsaw Pact in the EU and talks to put the Ukraine and Georgia into NATO. Russia got agitated and made a lot of noise over this. The Russian President pounded his message repeatedly, "No NATO in the Near abroad!" China had announced it had two aircraft carriers. Troubles were developing in South America between Brazil and Peru, Colombia and Venezuela, Argentina and Chile. These were all border disputes. India and Pakistan traded rhetoric as the Kashmir issue came up again. The world turned as it had before.  
The normal problems or crime, terrorism, natural disasters, famine, corruption, and many others continued as they had for years and years before.

In Tokyo, as the world had its usual share of events of November was uninteresting for the most part. Three weeks after the first Billion Yen Robbery the second Billion Yen robbery occurred. This time it was near the national park on the edge of Tokyo. 1.2 Billion was stolen this time. The theft was more aggressive. The Tokyo Police and the National Police agency investigated.

In Takato's house, his parents made him bake bread, work on homework and questioned him on where he was going all the time. His mother debated following him but her husband dissuaded her. Guilmon grew to love all forms of bread, pies, and other baked goods. Takato had given some blankets to his Digimon friend. It helped a lot with the cold. Takato and Guilmon had been having fun with the other as the months went on. Fighting Digimon and playing with each other. The two seemed to grow closer.

In the Nonaka household Rika was mad at her mother for forcing her to go to another photo session. Seiko and Rumiko disagreed with this and Rumiko left the house in a huff. Renamon watched Rika, she hid the pain but Renamon knew the signs. Renamon saw the emotionally hurt tamer. But Renamon only comforted her tamer as best she could. It was Seiko, Rika's Grandmother that was the best at comforting the young girl in her older ways.

Henry's family was being duller than Takato's and Rika's. Karin was exclaiming how wonderful “Bowling for Columbine” was as a documentary. Ritchie was on some UFO and Conspiracy phases, Suzy had called Terriermon Princess Pretty Bunny! Terriermon was sobbing at night. He wished that Suzy would grow tired of him yet she did not. It was cruel and unusual punishment. In the digital world a bigger Digimon would kill him and absorb his data here this was worse than anything he could have imagined. Henry had been spending more time with his Sensei and was trying to become better at martial arts. Henry felt bad for the bunny-dog hybrid but internally knew he would be forced to play with Suzy being the second youngest. To that he was relieved.

Jeri was missing her late mother as of late. Her foster brother Masahiko or Max was being sweet but she didn't want to play. Her father was too busy with the customers to spend time with her.

Kenta and Kazu had their card battles their families were happy that the two were such good friends. At least they got out of the house. Kazu had to show off a new card set he got, especially it's crown jewel a Blackwargreymon. Kenta was jealous of his friend. He never figured how he got so many cool cards other than luck and begging his parents.

In his apartment in Shinjuku, Yamaki finished his virus.


	2. One

Chapter One:

Yamaki was happy, it did not show other than a slightly larger smirk. His virus, The End, was finished. He would finally be able to show that Hypnos was able to finish attacking Digimon and please his masters. He was confident his weapon would work and kill all the Digimon on earth and in their world. He hoped this would end all the incursions in the real world. Well for Japan at least, to hell with the rest of the world.  
The only thing that made him curious was how high up did the knowledge go in the current American administration? All the way to the top or was this some beltway jerk pulling the rug out from under him to ensure the program did not rival the NSA or even the Chinese program. Yamaki knew the Americans had to know about the Digimon threat. No way they were that oblivious. Hell, he suspected Defense Secretary Daniel Lindsey knew, that man was in so many pockets.

But he was not interested in the mass stupidity that was politics. He was interested in destroying his enemy. He knew some major power was holding his hacking of the American military networks over the heads of the Nagatacho bureaucrats. His curiosity about the person blackmailing the PM and others was not political as it interfered with his work. In the end, though he would finish what he started. thence could ruin the person making his job difficult.

The virus would be uploaded in the morning, well later in the morning it was Three AM.

{---}

“I don't think I want to watch this.” said a bored Terriermon as Lee watched international news. The stories were mostly about conflict and war in Africa and the Middle East. “I wanna watch something else!” Terriermon complained loudly.

“Well, this can show you the human world. And Be quiet, it's after Midnight!” Henry shushed his partner as news droned on. Terriermon moaned and groaned. He was lucky his family was asleep for now.

“What would you rather watch?” Henry sighed.

“A monster movie?” asked the dog rabbit hybrid.

“Might wake Suzie.” Henry's reply sent a shiver down Terriermon's back.  
“What about an action movie?”

“No Ritchie would come. He's into Scarface right now.” Henry shuddered thinking how his elder brother had the huge poster on his wall. Something his mother disapproved of.

“Alright let's watch a horrible Sci-fi movie.”

“I'll see what is on.” Henry flipped through the channels until he came across a dubbed version of Plan 9 from Outer Space.

“Oh look at the string on the UFO!” Terriermon laughed. Both Digimon and Tamer enjoyed the horrible movie. Though they did try to quietly enjoy the movie.

It eventually resulted in his dad telling Henry to go to bed.  
{---}

Over in the park, Takato was dealing with Guilmon's latest nuance, a love of different kinds of peanut butter. It was similar to a little brother in many ways Takato thought but he guessed younger siblings did this sort of thing. At least it was not with Henry and his sister's obsessions with princesses. Takato thanked the stars and all the gods Guilmon was not obsessed with dolls. His obsession was food.  
But old bread only could last so long. He'd have to convince his parents to give him a raise in his allowance, which that would be the hardest with his thrift wise mother. He could hear her now, “Takato we are a small business which means we cannot afford the same allowances as your friends.” He could handle a giant Digimon, but his mother Mie Matsuki? She scared him more than any monster.

“Hey Guilmon!” he yelled at the red dinosaur Digimon.

“Mrphm?” Guilmon was pulling his claws from his mouth. They still had remnants of peanut butter on them.

“What Takatomon?” asked the child-like creature.

The tamer fiddled with his D-Ark a little. “Do you ever wonder what life would be like in the digital world you and me?”

The young Digimon tilted his head confused. “But Takatomon I've never been in the digital world.” Guilmon blinked at his tamer. The gears were moving just very slowly.

"Oh never mind. Sometimes I wonder what it is to be like you." The tamer smiled at his red partner. "No homework, no chores, just eating and fun." The red Digimon looked confused. “But I fight Takatomon.” the saurian Digimon looked at his daydreaming tamer.

“Hey Takatomon.. isn’t it really late?”

Takato’s eye widened. “Oh no, Mom will kill me!” Takato hurriedly grabbed his things. He got his card tin, his lunchbox, and a few empty bags. He closed Guilmon’s lair and ran down the path. He ran home as fast as possible. He still got into trouble.

After fifteen minutes of “I was so worried!” and “When I am done, you’ll just wish to be grounded!” echoed throughout the Matsuki home. Takato should have remembered to wear a watch. He could avoid these punishments. If he were more aware of the time when with Guilmon then the dinosaur wouldn't be as hungry.

\----

Seiko Hata was worried. She had felt a presence in the house. Were bad spirits about? She did not know what it was but she often felt something always in the presence of Rika. She prayed to the gods it was a good spirit and not a trickster or an oni. Seiko felt odd believing in such nonsense.

In her youth, Seiko believed in many different things. She was a hippie, a flower child, a communist, anti-government, anti-nuclear, and anti-American. She met her husband at a protest, she was gathering those that had been beaten by the riot police, he had been beaten by police. Luckily the protesters had pushed the police back and Seiko and her husband were never found out.

She knew her granddaughter’s headstrong attitudes came from her. It went to Rumiko, and it was passed onto Ruki. Seiko even had to admit as a youth she was a tomboy. She would wear her brother’s clothes and dress like a boy. She would play rough in the Shinjuku of the late 1950s and early 1960s. She would run over to the site of the National Stadium and the National Gymnasium and watch them build the stadium with her friends.

Her grandfather had taught her an important skill. Seiko in her youth was very attractive, she would get men that would try to force themselves on her. She would throw them off with a judo throw. Her grandfather was saddened that she could not compete. “It is a shame with all the hard things women do, society still treats them in a second class.” She did remember her grandfather cutting her hair short like a boy's to sneak her into a few judo tournaments. Of course, the plan fell through but the family was able to keep the trophies.

Seiko shook herself of her memories of her youth and focused on the current events of her granddaughter. She was wondering if she had to get a Shinto Priest, a Catholic priest, or the Ghostbusters. She was feeling odd. The hairs rose on the back of her neck, she got shivers down her spine, and she would randomly get cold.

She told Rumiko but Rumiko brushed it off as a part of her mother aging. “Look, mom, what you are feeling happens to a woman your age. We’ll all have it someday.”

Her daughter saying such a thing made the matriarch of the house want to go to a Seven-Eleven and buy a pack of cigarettes. She had not smoked since Rumiko was little but when her daughter said such a thing to her she was furious.

Her instincts knew it was not menopause or any other issue with her body. There was something in the house and she knew it was centered around her granddaughter. She raised Ruki from when she was a baby. Oh, Rumiko did a lot at first. But she had to provide. Seiko was fortunate her husband had remained alive long enough to help Seiko raise the girl in her early years.

Seiko considered herself closer to Rika she was around her more often and she knew something about the girl’s mood. Seiko looked at her granddaughter staring at the cards before her. She was the one that often fed the young girl, clothed her, and took care of her. Rumiko may be the earner but Seiko was the caregiver.

Seiko’s eyes widened, she swore she saw a shadow move without there being something in front of the light. She knew she saw something she had been seeing a lot of this in the past few months. The movements she saw when she entered a room Rika was in, her granddaughter seemingly has conversations with herself, a chill at times. This sounded like the ghost programs where a spirit was following a girl. But she did not think it was a spirit. It was something else. She just hoped it was friendly. Seiko dare not make too much interest in this thing if it were real.

If she acted interested in the spirit it may harm Rika.

Now she had to get an old priest and a young priest.

{---}

The Matsuki Bakery was busy early Friday morning the bread was going off the shelves. Their regular customers got their orders, and passersby came in and bought the odd loaf. Takato finished his homework and helped in the bakery, punishment for being late last night. He then had to run to school.

Takato’s day was typical, he got into trouble with Miss Asagi, the paper on the layers of the earth. He wrote about monsters he saw in a Godzilla movie which she did not approve of. He was not forced to stand outside of the class but he did get stuck on toilet cleaning duties again. He still doodled his plans for Guilmon.

He had lunch with Kenta and Kazu, Jeri talked to him during lunch. She was bored she did like the idea of Guilmon in a cute outfit. Takato was reluctant to show the digital dragon to his friends, Kenta and Kazu were still in disbelief. But it was a calm lunch the rest of the day was calm for the daydreaming tamer.

He went to the park and hung out with his digital friend. They did fight a minor rookie Digimon a Crabmon. But it was was easy to beat. By night time he and Guilmon were tired.

Takehiro noticed his son late-night return and suspect his son was taking care of a dog in the park near their home. He had tried to follow his son before but failed to follow the boy. He was either too busy with the bakery or his wife told him not to follow. Takehiro wanted to prove to his wife at least the boy could be responsible. Sadly that would have to wait for a day the bakery wasn’t so busy.

(---)

Yamaki hated meetings, he saw no purpose in them. He hated that he was required to have a weekly meeting The room was bland in color in an off cream white. The chairs were uncomfortable and as always the buildings and grounds director fell asleep.

Sure he announced his virus creation to the collected members of the staff, they applauded out of reflex. He did not care for the fact even his staff did not like him most of the time. Sure many feared him but these people weren’t afraid of his tactics. He tried calling the virus Final Solution.EXE but as the Science department head pointed out, “Let’s not have it named after the plan that brought about the Holocaust.”

Tomoyoshi or Tom as everyone called him to put half of Hypnos to sleep with his lack of personality, made sense he became an accountant. Only a man that dull could be interested in such a career. Tom’s report was fortunately short. The next up was the new military attache, Major Mifune.

Mifune had served in Hypnos’s military arm for a few months. He served under Colonel Tanaka. Tanaka was a stubborn man and favored using the military against Digimon and not wasting time and resources on the Digimon threat. Mifune was a mystery even to Yamaki. When he heard of the major all he saw was a file with largely redacted sections. When he asked the MoD bureaucrats he got the typical, “You aren’t cleared, sir.”

What he saw that wasn’t redacted impressed Yamaki. Mifune served as a Special Forces operator in North Korea, the Middle East, Taiwan, and the Philippines. He also served as a consultant on the Embassy raid in Peru in 1997. There was also indications of service in Afghanistan and a few other places. Mifune had Delta Force Training in America and training in other nations.

The major was dressed in a uniform similar to the security guards many people would see around Tokyo City Hall. The difference in his uniform was his hat was white compared to the blue hats his subordinates wore, the white epaulets (shoulder boards) and gold aiguillette (braided cord). Yamaki would be dealing with Mifune until a permanent replacement for Tanaka could be found. He hoped the next attaché was more cooperative than Tanaka and Mifune.

Yamaki stood up he pointed at the clean-cut major, “Now sadly with Colonel Tanaka developing colon cancer he has had to relinquish command of the military and security division to Major Mifune. We do hope the Colonel has a speedy recovery for the sake of his family. Major Mifune if you want a word.” The Major bowed at Yamaki and those around the table. The Major was shorter than Yamaki but he was fitter and had more of a physical menace to him.

Mifune cleared his throat, “I am not much for speeches, so I will keep this short.” He looked at all those present. “This agency was started a few years ago to protect this nation from spies, acts of terror, and crime. We did this job and did it well. We discovered these new lifeforms and decided that the course of action is to protect the public from these creatures. I shall do my utmost to fulfill the role Colonel Tanaka left.” The assembled men and women applauded.

The major bowed to the applause. “Though I do feel on a personal level that these creatures shall become public within a few years. We must be prepared for such an occurrence.” The room was silent with a few murmurs. Yamaki was not happy with such an open comment on the state of his operations. Yamaki wanted the Digimon problem secret. The politicians, bureaucrats, and many others were more concerned about damage control than him doing his job.

The Major here represented a different train of thought, “I feel we must be ready to openly protect the people of Japan. These creatures will force our hand. From the reports I’ve read, it seems they are becoming stronger and more tenacious. I suggest a plan in place for such an event. Thank you.” The major sat down he looked nervous but a smile was on his face.

Yamaki already knew today was going to be a bad day.

(---)

Rika Nonaka was glad she was done with school for today. The girl's academy was a stifling place and she did not care for all the rumors that it made. Rumors her model mother was fake to she was into girls. She had little time for such activity. She had to see if there were Digimon about.

Of course, to ensure she was victorious she had to review her deck. She needed her to modify cards all in order. She had to go through every card possible speed, strength and others such advantages. She heard a knocking at the door frame.

“Rika, if you must go out today please wear a raincoat.” her grandmother walked in with a coat in hand. Rika snorted, “Grandma it’s just rain. I am not a princess.” she grumbled.

Her grandmother smiled, “I know but I love you Look just be careful out there. I don’t want you to come home with scratches and filth all over you. Your mother would have a fit.”

“When doesn’t she?” Rika smirked sardonically. The smile changed to genuine after a few seconds. “Thanks, grandma.” She grabbed her grandmother’s hand and squeezed. The Digimon Queen was not into hugging. But she did appreciate her grandmother’s love and care. The smile disappeared she got an alert on her digivice.

“I have to go, grandma!” Rika got up and threw the jacket on.

Seiko saw her granddaughter leave. She sighed, “Oh why can’t my family be dull?”

As Rika ran off “Renamon let's go.” The bipedal Fox Digimon appeared from the shadows and followed the young girl. A Digimon was coming in.

[---]

The dome room was an odd structure, there were women on a cherry picker, the Kanto region illuminated, it was showing hacking attempts, net traffic, and the constant data flow to the Tokyo Stock Exchange.

The interior of the dome chirped an alert.

“We have a Bio-emergence in Sector 5, Area B. Kumano Shrine.” Riley read the information she was given by the machine.

“So tracer and send a squad?” Talley asked her partner on the cherry picker chair.

“Well let's see what Yamaki says.” Riley brought up Yamaki’s cell phone number.

“Yes?” Came his normal reply.

“We have a bio-emergence in Sector 5 Area B. Kumano Shrine. Tracer and an investigation squad?”

“Of course.” Yamak’s emotionless response came over the line.

“Thank You, sir.” Yamaki hung up.

In his office, Yamaki began to launch the experimental virus with the tracer. He figured nothing bad could happen if he experimented.

{---}

Henry had his Digivice in another room when the alert went off. He was busy helping Suzie with math. Sure it was supposed to be simple but with dad out at work and mom working on something for her graphic arts job. He would have to wait and leave his sister at the right moment. Because of his sister, Henry could not leave. So Henry was explaining simple math to the young girl.

He hated it. But he at least got sometimes with his sister where he could be a little bossy.

“No Suzy 5+10 is not a bunny leaning against a pole, the right answer is 15.” He told his sister. Henry left the room to rub his brow. Suzie at times gave him such a headache. He needed some space from her at times or else he yells and she cries, then they both get into trouble. Typical family stuff.

Terriermon heard a giggle. Suzie turned him around, “What big bwother Henry doesn’t know is I know what 10+5 is.” She told the stuffed animal.

“Remind me not to cross her…” Terriermon noted mentally.

Henry came back into the room. “Hey, Suzie I think you can practice without me for a bit. Can you do that? I am going to take Terriermon for a bit.” Suzie huffed at her brother.

“Alright.” she let go of the plush Digimon.

Henry smiled. “Tell Mom and Dad I’ll be home soon.”

“Don’t make Princess Pwetty Pants too dirty!” she said as her brother bolted out the door with Terriermon in tow.

The dog-rabbit Digimon sighed, “Thanks Hen, I think she was going to torture me with a laser pointer like that James Bond movie she saw.”

“Never mind that there’s a Digimon closeby.” The preteen boy said running down the stairs.

“You shoulda taken the elevator.”

“Shut up.”

(---)

Takato had tried to run off but his mother was still up. It resulted in him sneaking out by sneaking down the pipe from his “balcony”. He fell on his butt hard. He wiped his butt off. He ran to the park to get Guilmon.

He had to awake the dragon dinosaur Digimon. Guilmon was pushed in his tired state to the shrine.

“Takatomon five more minutes…”

“Come on boy wake up.” the google tamer tried to drag the Digimon. He was having a hard time.

“Why is it when you normally sense a Digimon you go feral yet now you are a lump?” He tried to drag the dinosaur but still no avail. “Come on boy!”

Suddenly Guilmon shot up to his feet. His eyes turned to slits and he jumped up hunched forwards and bolted like he was going to be in the Olympics. The red dinosaur ran through the gate. Takato had his arms around one of Guilmon’s arms. Takato was being dragged by the red dinosaur Digimon. “Boooooooy! Slooooow Dooooown! he screamed as he clung for dear life.

Rika had just arrived at the shrine to see the dork and his Digimon run by into the digital field. “Hi Rika!” said googlebrain as he was a flash in her view for a second. Rika just shook her head.

“Rika!” she was about to enter, she turned to see the half Japanese, half Chinese tamer thereto with his Digimon.

“Great might as well get us all together,” she grumbled. Rika, Henry, and Terriermon arrived. They all entered the field at the same time. Rika knew Renamon was in the shadows and the path to the shrine stood Takato and Guilmon looking at the odd Digimon.

It wore a kabuki mask with horns protruding from its face, red flowing hair, blue skin, light blue slacks, green bandoleros, wood gloved, ornamental bokken and oddly animal-like feet.

However what the Digimon was watching was a crazy, bearded man make faux kung fu noises as he tried to rigidly to move his arms around in a rigid circular motion. His filthy clothes and smell told the kids they were looking at a homeless man. “I am a master demon killer!”

The befuddled Digimon stared like the tamers and their Digimon. Takato finally lifted his D-Power. The hologram produced an image of the Digimon in front of them.

Yasyamon: Puppet Demon Digimon

Attacks: Double Strike and Puppet Master

“Be very wary of this Digimon he is as intimidating as he looks. His Puppet Master Attack will make you his puppet.” Takato read the information from the D-Power.

“I will beat you demon puppet! I will banish you!” the crazy man moved in for the attack his method of attack would cause little harm to the powerful Digimon. Since comic slapping, while funny is useless.

“Renamon get him!” leaped to get the homeless man her speed was not fast enough. With Yasyamon hit the homeless man with his weaker attack. Double Strike. He flew into the trees. He hit with a cracking smack and landed with a thud.

“Guilmon Pyrosphere!” Guilmon responded to Takato’s orders.

“Diamond Storm!”

Terrier Tornado!” The Digimon’s attacks did hurt the adult Digimon. It suddenly seemed to slouch. It was weakened by some by the attacks but some force seemed to weaken the champion level Digimon like a ton of bricks.

“Hit him again Renamon!” commanded Rika. Renamon hit him with another diamond storm. Guilmon and Terriermon hit the Digimon with another attack. His very matter began to dissolve.

The Yasyamon exploded into millions of data bits. The three Digimon absorbed the data of the defeated Digimon. The Tamers and their partners saw and heard the sound of burning and crumbling wood. They soon realized the damage several trees, and a part of the shrine. A loud crash as some of the ancient stonework fell over. A minor shrine tori fell over.

“Uh... I think we better go.” Henry told his fellow tamers. The Tamers left the shrine running, their Digimon were soon behind them.

[---]

As the Tamers ran away from the destroyed shrine several vans that said: “Tokyo Gas” drove towards the Shrine. These vans lacked the satellite dishes the other vans had but the retrieval team was pretty good at hiding in plain sight.

Mifune exited the van, wearing a jumpsuit and a gas mask. He pulled out the Digimon detector that the nerds had made. It was an odd device that looked like it was from a Ghostbusters movie. It registered that these things had been here. Mifune grumbled at the hunk of junk in front of him.

“I guess Yamaki wasn't happy with my statement.” Mifune jibed. The sergeant looked at the major and laughed. “He views us all as obsolete. He feels the war of the future will be fought by men at computers. What a fool.”

Mifune smirked, “Yes, so long as there are men there will be war and bloody ones at that.”

“Yeah, but the bossman wants to show off his usefulness to the government. I guess he wants to justify his budget.” The sergeant said sweeping through the damages. “I wonder what the cover story will be?”

“Terrorism is the flavor of the month. I'd say that. Be easy to blame a state that’s used terrorists before and since North Korea denies its terrorist activities all the time, it's perfect.” Mifune said scanning a burnt piece of timber. He looks at the garden. “Some monk will be mad his zen garden is ruined.”

“Look at the footprints.” The sergeant pointed out a Y shaped pair of feet. Next to it were smaller footprints, human footprints but small like those of a child. “Take a picture.” The major told the sergeant. The sergeant was taking pictures when they heard a rustling. Mifune and the sergeant readied their firearms.

“Well Ezekiel connected dem dry bones, Ezekiel connected dem dry bones, Ezekiel connected dem dry bones Now hear the word of the Lord.” A distant radio droned on. “Toe bone connected to the foot bone, Foot bone connected to the heel bone, Heel bone connected to the ankle bone, ankle bone connected to the shin bone, Shin bone connected to the knee bone, Knee bone connected to the thigh bone,thigh bone connected to the hip bone, Hip bone connected to the backbone, Backbone connected to the shoulder bone, Shoulder bone connected to the neck bone, Neckbone connected to the head bone, Now hear the word of the Lord.”

“Foot bone, heel bone, ankle bone..” came a weak voice coming from the small patch of trees near.

Mifune and the sergeant saw a homeless man shuffle and stumble through the woods. He looked dirty and injured.

Mifune walked forwards. “Sir, are you okay?” He asked the homeless man.

“Dis-connect a dem dry bones….” The homeless man muttered. He shuffled away from the team.

“Leave him, sir. He's nuts.” The sergeant said in disgust.

“Yeah back to samples.” Mifune watched the homeless man shamble away. It was disturbing in a way he couldn't describe. The man was just off in way too many ways. Mifune wanted to investigate further but he was limited due to Yamaki’s regular clean-up crew came. The puppets that worked for Yamaki like that annoyed Mifune. They assumed he was infallible. That was an error. He hoped his superiors would force Yamaki out. It sounded like that was what was going on. But gossip is often wrong.

“Come on Sarge, let's get the scene quarantined,” Mifune ordered while taking readings. The sergeant nodded and began his sweep.

“How much you want to bet the local guard here is patrolling another site near here?.” Sarge replied with a playful smile.

“Make it a hundred yen,” Mifune smirked.

“Deal.”

The men returned to their sweep. They didn’t find much but Mifune was in the wooded area when his detector went off. He found splinters on a tree. It looked like something hit this tree with a lot of force and dented it. It may have been a Digimon but that homeless man, he came out of the woods. He would have to see if he could access local CCTV after he returned to base.

He then heard the sound of several vans stopping, “Wrap it up Sarge, the black bag boys are here.” Mifune grumbled. The sergeant replied and got all the information ready. “Out the back.” The two men had to sneak away from Yamaki’s cronies and into the park from there they headed to their van and drove off. Yamaki could track them but he wouldn’t touch them. Mifune reported to several powerful generals and Nagatcho bureaucrats. These men and a few women ran the machinations of the Japanese Government. Most of them had better benefits than members of the Diet.

\-------

Newsline  
Today's events:  
In Local News:

The seventh Body found in Shizuoka, The Slasher strikes again! The Shizuoka Slasher has killed again.

Local Shrine partially destroyed. Terrorism suspected. A Shrine in Shinjuku was found destroyed by fire and explosives today.

Kyoto Yakuza boss indicted. Fusakuni Kitajo arrested and awaiting trial on racketeering charges. Kyoto boss confident he will get out clean.

BSE found again in Hokkaido cattle. Once again mad cow disease found in Hokkaido cattle.

Aurora Financial Corp. and Watanuki Multi-National Bank Announce Merger. Two large banks in Tokyo announce the merger of their companies to make one mega-bank. They already have government approval.

VP Laboratories facing possible buyout by Massivesoft. Creator of popular V-Pet facing possible buyout of the company by the American tech giant.

Prime Minister Mitamura in Europe. PM meeting with European leaders in government and business.

Mount Sakurajima under observation.

International News:  
Pakistan and India on the warpath. Will recent bombings in Kashmir and an artillery strike by the Indian Army lead to war on the subcontinent? International diplomats arrive to avert war.

American Presidential race heats up:  
Senator Dylan Parkhurst is the leading contender in Iowa in two months. Will he be his Party's candidate?  
President James Lawrence is still his party's nominee for president, yet has done little in the way of campaigning.

Alleged monster sighting in Texas has the state on edge. Texas Governor Mason states that this is just hysteria.

Colombian President Alex Arboleda accuses Venezuelan President Rafael Ortiz of helping rebels. President Alex Arboleda of Colombia accuses Venezuelan forces assisting FARC rebels in slaughtering a Colombian Army patrol. Ortiz denounced the claim as Arboleda being a puppet of American imperialists.

In the United Kingdom, Prime Minister Alec Beasley faces criticism over the support of America. The British Prime Minister faced hard criticism faced for his support of President Lawrence's policies in the Middle East and Pakistan.

Chinese President Teng to head North Korea. Chinese leader to discuss five-party talks with Kim Jong-il

Sharapov to visit Lawrence to de-escalate tensions between countries. The Russian and American Presidents will be meeting tomorrow to de-escalate the standoff over Pakistan and Iran. Many experts believe this moment will help Lawrence and Sharapov get re-elected

\-----  
News of the Weird:

Tokyo man claims his car was destroyed by a monster. Kimitada Koda, 32, claims a monster destroyed his car. "It was a giant rabbit with Gatling guns on his hands!" Mr. Koda has faced ridicule and psychological observation by the police.

In Holland UFO sighted by a painter. Now he makes money off of UFO art.

Neurotology Cult leader death revealed. M. Bob Colby, founder of Neurotology cult died of pinkeye, official L.A. Corner's documents reveal.

\----

"Tonight on Trapdoors!" a very scared salaryman cautiously opened the door to an office. He saw the comfortable looking chairs in the office and began to inspect them. He was very tired and drunk. The salaryman sat on the chair, it turned around and the wall opened up, the chair catapulted him out onto the side of a mountain and down the ski slope. The salaryman screamed the whole way.

Henry sighed, "Why do I like this show?" he said watching it with his family. The Wong clan was all enjoying this show.

\------  
Rika watched TV her mother was being interviewed on a talk show, after doing a bizarre Q & A session. She felt embarrassed at least the other girls' parents at school didn't have to deal with. After the interview was done Rika left for her room. Seiko put on an album by the Spiders.

Seiko still felt that chill around her granddaughter. Seiko hated feeling powerless but she did not want to explain to her daughter why a Shinto priest, a Catholic priest, and a Neurotologist was in the house. The Neurotologist would be expensive but if the guy got rid of the spirit around her granddaughter it would be worth it.

Maybe dancing to Furi Furi would help her.

\----

Takato slept dreaming of making Guilmon an armored digivolution.

His parents were still up. "So honey, you noticed that odd gaijin around the shop again?"  
"You mean flattop haircut, Columbo jacket, and a trilby?" asked Takehiro.  
"Yeah? Do you think he is a criminal? I mean he looks like a criminal." Mie Matsuki worried.  
"Mie, not every gaijin is a criminal," Takehiro told his worrying wife.  
"You didn't get punched by a drunk American serviceman in 1986." Mie insisted.  
"And he was arrested and sent back home. Dear, why must you bring up matters of the past? The gaijin is not the same one. I'd think I'd know when you're scared honey."  
"Yeah, says a man that did not help me when I had a drunk customer last week."  
Takehiro sighed with resignation. He wasn't going to get much sleep tonight...

\------

Outside of the high-end apartment building that Mitsuo Yamaki occupied two men sat in a car parked for fifteen minutes.  
"So did two go to the bakery?" asked the American.  
"Yup secondary went to the Matsuki bakery." replied the other American  
"I still have no idea why Langley has team two across the way pointing a laser microphone at him and we follow him?"  
The first agent shrugged." The Seventh Floor ordered it. It means that guy has attracted our interest."  
The second sipped his coffee. "Must have pissed someone off in DC. Somebody high up."  
"Yup, Well time to go." replied the first CIA man. The car started and they returned to their office.

Yamaki watched from the window. "Joe Friday and Bill Gannon have left," he told his girlfriend and subordinate.  
Riley came out of his room dressed casually. "So want to go out of town?"

"No... I don't know." Yamaki growled. "I am angry Mitamura will win! How did he beat me! My virus is a bust he will win! I'll be sent to be a civil servant in the far reaches of Japan. Yonaguni, Wakkanai, Miyakojima, maybe Minami-Tori-shima? Or I could get shipped off to another country far from Japan as a diplomat. I hear Paraguay is as far as I can get from Tokyo."

Riley sighed, "Stop it Mitsuo." she walked towards him and held his hand putting it up to her face. "So he beat you for now. You'll bounce back but maybe you need to clear your head. Even monkeys fall from trees."

Yamaki sighed, he looked down and the up with a smile on his face. "You're right. A few days away will do me good." "I will be away for a few days I'll let Tally run the show with Mifune, Kuwahara, and Izo. I'll doubt they'll burn the shop down and if Mitamura fires me at least I can send him a proper send-off."

"You're going to punch him aren't you?" Riley asked knowing the answer.  
"The SP's aren't going to shoot me for punching him," replied Yamaki with a smirk.  
"Your hatred of Mitamura is bottomless isn't it?" Riley sighed, running fingers through her hair.  
"As deep as the Marianas Trench." Yamaki laughed.


End file.
